1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of controlling 3D images and performing inter-image movement using proximity touch, and a 3D image controlling method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
As a user can view videos or television programs by receiving broadcasting or multicast signals through a mobile terminal, a battery of a larger capacity is required. However, a battery having a sufficient capacity has not developed despite of continuous research. This may cause the user not to view videos or television programs through the mobile terminal, unless a charging operation is not performed by determining a charging time and a charging method based on the remaining amount of the battery.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images or video by a camera, voice storing, reproducing music or video files through a speaker system, displaying images or videos, and the like. Some mobile terminals include an additional function for playing games, and other mobile terminals include are implemented in the form of a multimedia device. Recent mobile terminals are configured to allow a user to view videos or TV programs by receiving broadcasting or multicast signals.
Various attempts have been made to implement enhanced functions of the mobile terminal not only by structural improvements, but also by hardware or software improvements. A touch function of the mobile terminal allows even a user having a difficulty in inputting buttons or keys to conveniently operate the mobile terminal, by using a touch screen. Recently, this touch function is considered as an important function of the mobile terminal, together with a User Interface (UI) as well as simple input. Accordingly, developing a suitable UI is required more.
Recently, a mobile terminal is being developed to display 3D images for depth perception or stereovision, in a more advanced manner than displaying 2D images. Accordingly, contents is being provided in the form of 3D images not only in the field of film and TV, but also a mobile terminal.
However, a user interface (UI) for allowing a user to conveniently enjoy 3D images on a mobile terminal is not sufficiently provided.